Smile Back
by jessica499499
Summary: Iggy's been captured and held prisoner by the people who created the Flock. Between their tinkering and testing will Iggy ever be the same again? Will he want to be? This is Figgy. Slash. One-shot.


I own nothing. I just enjoy Figgy.

* * *

Everything hurt. From his needle pricked arms to his curled up long legs all he felt was pain. Iggy didn't even know a person's eyelashes could hurt until then, but his did. His cage hadn't changed much in all the years he'd been free of it. There was a nick in the top right hand corner he didn't remember being there, but he was too tired to dwell on it long. He was curled up into as loose a fetal position as he could be and felt like he hadn't been able to stretch in years. In reality in had probably been no more than a few day, but in a place like the School every hour felt like a lifetime.

Iggy's eyes were closed and stung slightly, but it was one of his more bearable pains at the moment. While Iggy rested he let his senses stretch to make a mental picture of his environment. The echo of his breathing came back quickly, telling him the room wasn't much bigger than his cage. When they brought him back from the last round of testing he was too groggy to pay much attention, but the sound of distant footsteps gave him a general direction of the door. The buzz of florescent lights had stopped over an hour ago, giving him the impression the room was as dark as the inside of his eyelids and that it was nighttime for the rest of the world. For him though, it was always dark, always night.

He imagined himself to be deep underground judging from the constant cool temperature and the fact that all the footsteps he heard were from up above him. He sighed slightly as the coming of night seemed to make his dank prison even colder. His wings were wrapped around him as tightly as possible, but even his thick feathers offered little protection from the cold. He knew the rest of the flock was safe and only that small conciliation gave him any comfort in his hell.

He knew they would come for him soon, but soon might not be soon enough for him. Everyday the scientists pushed him to his breaking point just to study his pain and suffering. Already he'd lost the little body fat he'd had to spare and being as thin as he was it hadn't been much to begin with. He'd coughed up blood the day before and standing when they let him out made him so dizzy he thought he would get sick again. Being blind and dizzy is not the best combination. All he wanted was for it to be over. He just wanted to forget everything and pretend he was home with his family and lover.

He could be there if he focused hard enough. He could smell the fresh air of the mountains. He could taste the fresh strawberries on his tongue. He could hear Angel humming as she changed her bear's clothes over and over again. But mostly he could feel the heat off his lover's skin as they touched. He could hear their heart beating so fast that it could barely be heard. He could taste the chocolate on their tongue as they kissed slow and deep. He held onto those feelings like a life vest that kept him afloat. As long as the flock was free, he was free to hope and to dream.

They would come for him. He knew it like he knew the sun gave warmth. It was an unquestionable fact of life. He drifted in and out of sleep a lot as he dreamed about home. Be it the drugs in his system or the relief of unconsciousness he didn't know, but he welcomed the sleep. He welcomed the dreams of home. It only hurt when he woke up.

Suddenly a loud noise came from above, followed by a series of screams and explosions.

Iggy took a deep breath of the smoke and smirked as he recognized the smell of sulfur in the air.

Wings flapped in the distance and came closer with each heartbeat as the voices of his family became louder and more pronounced.

He reached his hands out to wrap around the bars and turned his head towards the door. Sure enough not a moment later it burst open and the sounds of his family became loud and clear.

"Iggy! Igs!" Various voices called as they got closer. One voice called the loudest and Iggy relished the sound.

"Iggy! God, Iggy!" Fang's voice pierced the cold aired room.

A warm calloused hand wrapped around his and held it tightly.

"Iggy! Igs, are you okay? Why are there bandages around your head? Can you hear me?"

Iggy grabbed Fang's hand and held it like a life line.

"Fang…I want to go home." He rasped threw his unused throat.

Fang squeezed his hand and gave an unseen nod.

He and Max pulled at two of the middle bars and spread them as much as they could. Even with their combined strength it was a hard task, but Iggy was flexible and able to get in between the bars. Fang had his arms wrapped around Iggy the moment he was free the blind teen just basked in the warmth. It didn't stop the pain, but it counteracted the worst of it. His legs trembled beneath him at the exertion of keeping him upright and Fang noticed it right away. With a gentle touch he picked up his light weight lover and cradled him to his chest. Iggy drifted in and out of consciousness during their escape and only truly relaxed when he felt the cool night air on his skin.

"Iggy I can't fly with you in my arms." Fang admitted softly, trying to down play the danger they were still in as sirens blared in the distance. Iggy nodded and stepped down onto the ground unsteadily. Everything ached and his head felt hazy, but the night air was doing wonders for his pain and he was able to stand upright without falling. His wings stretched out for the first time in what felt like forever and he relished the feeling. With one powerful flap he was air born and following the faint sounds of other pulsating wings. It was hard focusing on them with his head aching as it did, but he managed for a few miles. Knowing he could go no farther he called quietly to his boyfriend.

"Fang…..I need to touch down…..Now."

Fang reached out and grasped Iggy's hand tightly.

"We need to touch down guys."

The rest of the flock shifted their flight pattern downward and Fang lead him to the clearing they were landing in.

No sooner did his feet touch the ground than he was on it, gasping for a gulp of breath that felt like it would never come. Fang knelt at his side and tried to steady his lover, calling out to him through the haze.

"Iggy! Iggy can you hear me?!"

The next thing he knew the blonde was on his back and Fang was pushing on his chest in an attempt to force his lungs to inhale.

His head was tilted back and his nose pinched closed as Fang's mouth pressed to his and exhaled. Iggy felt the air swirl inside him for a long moment before it met his lungs and with one sharp lurch he felt he could breathe again. Fang's mouth left his and he felt the slender hands he loved cradle his face lovingly as he gasped.

"Iggy, Oh God, Iggy! Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

Fang's voice was frantic and Iggy didn't need to see to know an anxious face hovered over him. Ever so slowly his breathing evened out and he became aware of the other voices and people around him. The rest of the flock was gathered around him and muttering worriedly about their second eldest brother.

With only a slight amount of uncertainty Iggy nodded lightly and sat up. Fang's arm wrapped around him to keep him steady and he leaned into the touch gratefully.

The bandages on his head had become unwound during their escape and brushed against the sensitive skin on his ears annoyingly. Absently he reached to untie the wrappings and inspect the wound better. He could feel the rest of the Flock's gazes on him and felt their own anxiety about his injury.

He traced the unveiled skin with a studying touch and found no flaw or indents on his flesh. This relaxed him somewhat and the rest of the Flock seemed to unwind at the same time. Chatter quietly filled the air around him as the rest of the Flock drifted away to prepare to stay the night. Only Fang stayed at his side and traced the length of the bandage in his own inspection.

"Does anything hurt here?" He asked quietly.

Iggy shook his head tentatively and placed his hand over Fang's.

"I think I just need to rest awhile. Get my bearings back…I was so lost without you guys…..Without you." He admitted.

Fang placed his hand on Iggy's cheek and rubbed his thumb along his skin lightly.

"I'm here Iggy. You're not lost anymore."

The blonde leaned into the touch without a moment's hesitation and basked in the love in Fang's voice.

"I know Fang. I know."

Iggy opened his eyes slowly out of habit now that he was back with his family and froze in shock.

He saw darkness.

Not the pitch blackness he had known for more than half his life, but actual shadowed darkness before him. He blinked repeated to see if he was only imagining the change, but the action only seemed to make the darkness brighter instead of fading.

The shadows took form around him and with the utter most hesitation he tilted his head towards where he had last heard Fang's voice. He had imagined Fang's face a million times since he had lost his sight. He'd traced the contorts of his features a thousand times and felt them shift beneath his fingers to form smiles or frowns. But nothing could prepare him for the actual sight of his lover's face. Fang's form was coated in what Iggy assumed was the moon's light and even the dimness of his sight and the light didn't diminish the beauty of his lover.

The long locks he had combed with his fingers a thousand times were waves of pitch blackness around Fang's pale skin. His powers had told him what color Fang's hair was, but knowing it and seeing it were very different things. His sharp gaze was pointed away from the blonde, he could still see the intensity that he had felt on his skin so many times before. He knew those eyes. He'd only glimpsed them through the bars of his crate once before his surgery, but he would have recognized their heat even if he'd never seen again.

Fang's skin could be compared to nothing he knew, but the sight of it screamed the purity that he knew Fang was filled with.

He'd lived their entire relationship as lovers relying only on his other sense to appreciate Fang's body.

He knew the feel of Fang's feathers better than any of the others and could map the scar on his skin as well as his own.

He knew the smell of Fang's scent like he knew the smell of chocolate or cut grass and could even pick up the shift in his scent from normal to aroused, a very handy skill.

He knew the taste of Fang's lips and his skin like the taste of the mountain air and the first strawberries of the year.

He knew the difference between Gassy's imitations and Fang's real voice without an ounce of effort.

But nothing could compare to actually seeing his lover with his own eyes. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight. A sight he had never expected to see.

He couldn't tell by the expression on his face how Fang felt, but his posture reeked of worry and the constant fretfulness that his lover always exuded.

"Fang." He whispered, fearful that any loud noises would shatter whatever force allowed him to see again.

His Love turn to face him and froze at the sight of his unglazed over eyes.

"Iggy?" He asked just as cautiously.

"I can see you." Iggy whispered, reaching out to grasp Fang's outstretched hand without any hesitation.

Fang knelt down next to him and stared at him with what Iggy could only describe as overpowering awe.

"You can see me?" He whispered disbelievingly.

Iggy nodded slightly and offered a watery smile.

"You're just as beautiful as I imagined."

Fang smiled back at Iggy and pressed their foreheads together.

"I always hoped that if I ever saw again you would be the first thing I'd see." Iggy admitted shyly.

"Oh Iggy." Fang whispered reverently.

"I never thought this day would come."

Tears slip down Iggy's face as he smiled.

"Me either."

The rest of the flock circled them and smiled at the sight, not disturbing the two as they continued to gaze at each other.

Iggy smiled and for the first time in so many years, he saw his family smile back at him.

* * *

Not a real long story with much plot, but I liked going at it from a more emotional stand point. It was interesting trying to view the world from Iggy's point of view. I hope you all liked it and will read my other figgy stories! Please read and review!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
